i Thinking About Freddie!
by SeddayCibbyLover
Summary: Seddie kinda ,if ya want me to write more let me know the other story you saw was published wrong sorry this is my first fan fiction! I got a B on my essay today so physed. Its not an A but its an achievement and its hard to even get a B in higher level.
1. Chapter 1

**I've read tons of seddie fan fictions and still do. So I decided to write a short piece and if you like it I guess ill make more. I am not doing this for a serious piece just for fun... So enjoy this as a little world of your own. Enjoy, ****REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE AND FAVOURITE! **** I haven't planned whether it will be a one shot or a few chapters so comment on that please with your ideas also. I know its not that good but just read and see, Thanks!**

**pov SAM:  
><strong>

The trees were swaying in their beauty outside my window, distracting me from my thoughts for a short second. For some reason, I was in deep thought about god knows what finally it occurred to me Freddie were my thoughts, confusing, irritating, loving, his half smile, they way he looked at me. No my conscious told me his a nub and always has been. My mind was playing tricks and picking at my brain constantly. Asking rhetorical questions unknown answers were trailing around in my head "Do I feel this way?" "Am I CRAZY?" "Do I feel hate crossed with love is my frienimy my love interest?" They kept hitting me like a death knell. I was at Carly's apartment it was 1:ooam exactly before my mind switched back to reality I found myself at Freddie's front door how did I get here? I asked myself another rhetorical question knowing the answer strangely! Thankfully Freddie was at ground level so I wouldn't have to throw pebbles at his window, which only nubs did. I tapped on Freddie's window lightly. I could she a silhouette, I prayed it wasn't the shadow was holding a bat haha they think I am here to break in well I am Sam Puckett aren't I.

**Ok thought id give you a sneak peek and if you want more you let me know in the reviews. A good author will leave you in suspense is it Freddie or !I don't know how to spell frenemy or whatever so REVIEW NOW I know its bad but go ahead criticize!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey one person that requested I write more cant wait for "I love you" so excited if you don't live in America (I live in Ireland) like me you can catch it on see on TV. At 1 o clock in the morning for irish viewers if not just subtract time difference with American one. Just PM me if ya want the link.I DO NOT OWN ICARLY,NICKELODEON OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHT OVER THESE CHARACTERS THIS IS FOR PURE ENJOYMENT!ok so for not writing sooner ive got Monday off too so plenty of time to get homework and stuff done.

My heart stopped beating for just a second, when I saw his face and sighed with relief when I stared at my brown-eyed friend. An expression of shock hit his face yet, he smiled his half adoring smile at me. This made my heart beat even faster .He looked as if he was in a trance of some sort (_sleep maybe I thought to myself cursing myself for being so stupid and caught in his eyes)._ He snapped out of his trance he looked as if he was startled at my appearance. I was pretty bare I forgot I was at Carlys before this. I stood there in my shorts a size too short God help me and a tank top again too short yes they were Carlys why did I have to be dressed like this so un-Sammish and I looked terrible. My whole body was numb from the surface my bare feet stood on frozen mildew grass I shivered cursing myself once more for not being more prepared for this and picking September of all months to be barefoot. Its my conscious, fault bringing me here for no damn reason."What are you trying to do, catch a cold getting in here? This voice snapped me out of my thought so demanding yet it sounded like he meant it. He reaches out his touch to drag me through the window. Our touch reacted with sparks flying up my arm. I turned away so he wouldn't see me blush. Suddenly he startles me with this outburst of frustration nearly not whispering." What are you doing here Puckett, have you come to slam me against my own walls? Isn't enough for you- he was cut off by my shock attach of a response "No, no I'd never go that far to make your life even more miserable at night too in the privacy of your own home" I finally got out of me. While panting with worry of how I made him feel. "Sounds exactly like you what you playing at and what on earth are trying to pull", he said this sentence while looking me up and town indicating my clothes bare as they were. I was speechless I didn't know what to say I cant believe he would think I would betray him and take advantage of him like that. Though I wanted to do it more and more each day. Really I thought we were friends close to being one anyway. So I finally whisper hurt "I thought we were friends how could you think that? Really Ba- Freddork". Freddork's face went red when I nearly said babe oh God what have I done what was my conscious mind thinking when it bought me here. "Did you just call me Freddork really very mature Sam even at 04:00 in the morning you still call me names, and me, you friends since when? His words were so harsh it pained me. "Yeah well I thought we were quite close to becoming friends, we hang out way too much to assume we just hate each other ,you really think all I do is hate you all that much? I've even laid off a bit im easier on you and I know you can fight back, why not fight back Fredward? I inch closer and closer to him tracing my steps. "UH ah I dun no…. He squeaks .I step closer "Really you don't oh well". " Why are you even here Sam " he speaks as if he's afraid im going to hurt him any minute. **Sam's thoughts : OH GOD OH GOD HES ASKING ME WHY IM HERE AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW MYSELF GODAMN IT CONSCIOUS I HATE YOU. ILL JUST MAKE UP SOME DUMB EXCUSE THAT SHOULD WORK!**

"Am have you my maths book" I spit out. Freddie now wide eyed and a fiery look crept on his face. Wow he was hot when he was mad. All these years the very first time I teased him I loved how he got all hot and bothered. That's why all these years I've teased and always pushed his buttons I just love his reaction it makes me feel a buzz and I feel like we're flirting most of the time. Those looks don't go unnoticed and smirks we return. Ah pure bliss .God im not in the mood for a fight. Freddie just looks at me for a second then sniggers "hmmm you mean to tell me you CAME HERE FOR A MATHS BOOK!" Freddie was trying to be polite with his loud whisper but lost it at the end. Thank God he didn't screech at the top of his lungs. Surely crazy was sleeping in the next room. God knows what would happen if she stormed in and saw me standing next to shirtless Freddie. That's right SHIRTLESS how distracting I was practically drooling the whole time. "Yep you borrowed mine remember ?"I attempt a serious tone.


End file.
